snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
TIN the Incompetent Ninja
TIN The Incompetent Ninja, or just Tin, is David Stanworth's second comic. Tin, whose name is an acronym for "The Incompetent Ninja", is an assassin who is dangerous to everyone except his intended targets. Tin repeatedly attempts to assassinate Chung Him Yuen, a character named after Stanworth's roommate, but manages only gory collateral damage (including killing his master's grand daughter.). Eventually he is sent back to ninja school where he frequently makes mistakes that result in the deaths of various classmates, as well as his "Elementary School Sensei", who would rather commit suicide than teach Tin again. After he is asked by the young ninjas about what happened to their Sensei, Tin decides to take over the class. He eventually founds his own Gang; PMS(Powerful Men Society). In some strips, Tin is pictured in bed next to a pink (female) ninja, and the focus is on sex-related humor, rather than violence. Tin debuted on January 5, 2005, and used to update weekly, usually on Thursday. TIN also has an animated short by Stanworth on Newgrounds. After a four month hiatus, TIN returned briefly on December 6, 2007, though it has again become inactive since September 11, 2008. But then came back on May 3 as an update of a short paged comic. It is unknown if the comic is going to continue or not. Plot TIN just came back from assassinating Chung Him Yuen, although Master Sensei said is wasn't him. TIN continues to slaughter random people in the hope he gets the right one, but his sensei keeps saying it was not Chung HIm Yuen. Then he killed a little girl to get her lolly. He brought the girl to his sensei, but the girl appeared to be his granddaughter. His sensei sent him to a school so he could work on his skills. On school he was practicing throwing ninja stars. But he accidentally threw both his ninja stars in the eyes of his Ninja Star Sensei. His trainer wanted to kill him but TIN quickly swapped with someone else who instead got killed. He told the news to the children of the killed ninja, who began to cry so TIN killed them too. That night TIN slept with a whore and his wife. The next day Mr. Miyaoi saw that photo on TIN's letter and hung himself. His new sensei was Slash. TIN became nervous and killed one of his comrades. TIN and Slash reunited with each other again, and Slash asked if he also was a teacher, but TIN said he never made the final test. That night in bed he and his wife talked about Slash. The next day they practiced fire ability but Tin accidentally burnt the Ninja Orphanage. TIN mixed every chemical and then said it was Kool-Aid and shared it with everyone in class, who instantly died. Slash gave a pop-quiz and TIN had 100% by stabbing everyone. Slash then decided to sent TIN to Ninja Elementary School because TIN was too down-syndrome. TIN arrived when they had recess but when the Elementary Sensei saw TIN he committed suicide. TIN then decided to be the kids sensei. The first test was to grab the donut from under the box, but in temptation TIN grabbed it himself, just according to Solid Snake's plan. They then did a nap. Later he was jerking off when Nerd Kid said he had too see that Fat Kid was on the flagpole by Bully Kid. But it reminded of what Slash did to him. TIN said they will form an elite and killed a kid. Nerd Kid put up a trap that almost killed TIN. Afterwards Nerd, Fat and Teddy Bear Kid showed him some things. Master Sensei said they needed TIN to win the Samurai War, Slash told him he sent TIN to elementary school. Master Sensei called Slash a downie. TIN and his students wanted to hang Bully Kid on the flagpole but got hung themselves instead. TIN tried to free them with fire breath but burnt the elementary school. Slash came to get TIN and saw the burning school and extinguished the fire. After that Bully kid added Slash to his "to kill" list. Because of the previous events that happened Master Sensei made Slash and TIN partners. Slash tried to prove Master Sensei that TIN is terrible but the sensei said them to leave. The evening he took his wife to the movies to say goodbye to her. Slash introduced TIN to their new team; Sue, Ninju and Jam. TIN then finally understood why they lost the Samurai War. They had to train TIN so they could win the war. First Jam taught him how to stay in balance, by cheating. Then Sue did power training with him. He ripped off TIN's clothes and began to fight with him. TIN threw knives at him but he missed, Sue then stormed towards him but TIN stuck two knives in his feet so he wouldn't get pushed in the lava. TIN wanted to give a death blow but sliced the clothes of Sue revealing his naked body. Ninju saved TIN from sue but TIN quickly passed out. Ninju tried to help him but there wasn't much hope. TIN made cameo's in Everafter, MyPanda and Training Wheels. Gallery TIN: The Incompetent Ninja 050105_tin.jpg|It Begins 050115_tin.gif|Assassination 050207_tin.gif|In Bed 050311_tin.jpg|Like a Dodge Truck 050322_tin.jpg|How About Him? 050418_tin.gif|Fun For One 050523_tin.jpg|My Eyes They Bleed 051004_tin.jpg|Death by Cavities 051013_tin (1).jpg|Daddy 051020_tin.jpg|Fixed 051027_tin.jpg|So Small 051103_tin.jpg|Ultimate Power 051124_tin.jpg|Ninja Origins 051201_tin.jpg|Multiplayer 051216_tin.jpg|MyMiyagi 060120_tin.jpg|Habit 060202_tin.jpg|Reunion 060223_tin.gif|Say My Name 060309_tin.jpg|Fire Ninjutsu 060316_tin.gif|Kool-Aid 060330_tin.jpg|Surprise 060406_tin.jpg|Pop Quiz 060420_tin.jpg|Held Back 060504_tin.jpg|I'm Back 060601_tin.jpg|Teacher Tin 060622_tin.jpg|Ninja Traps 060629_tin.jpg|Still Small 060706_tin.jpg|Nap Time 060802_tin.jpg|The Bully 060907_tin.jpg|Remembered in a Dream 060914_tin.jpg|Bully Solution 060928_tin.jpg|Gang Name 061026_tin.jpg|Security 061109_tin.jpg|Excuses 061130_tin.jpg|Report 061207_tin.jpg|The Note 061214_tin.jpg|Flag Pole 061228_tin.jpg|Fired 070111_tin.jpg|Oh Snap 070118_tin.jpg|Tin Madisen 070125_tin.jpg|Not My Fault 070222_tin.jpg|Ninja Science 070315_tin.jpg|Fallout Boy is Silly 070607_tin.jpg|Promotion Practice 070705_tin.jpg|Date Night 070810_tin.jpg|Welcome to the Team 071206_tin.jpg|Elite Team 071213_tin.jpg|Teamwork 071220_tin.jpg|Weakest Link 080117_tin.jpg|Perfect Balance 080124_tin.jpg|Falcon Punch 080207_tin.jpg|HURMPH 080403_tin.jpg|Need An Adult 080424_tin.jpg|Mood Lighting 080515_tin.jpg|First Attack 080522_tin.jpg|Anger Charge 080529_tin.jpg|Wasn't Ready 080725_tin.jpg|Think Stupid Whore 080731_tin.jpg|Extreme Traction 080814_tin.jpg|Close Range 080904_tin.jpg|Sinking Feeling 090402_tin.jpg|Ninju Arrives 100502_tin.jpg|Obamacare Cameo's 070113_ea.jpg|First Everafter cameo 070119_ea.jpg|Second Everafter cameo 070127_ea.jpg|Third Everafter cameo 090330_mypanda.jpg|MyPanda 060502_tw.jpg|Training Wheels External Links TIN: The Incompetent Ninja at Snafu Comics Category:Manga/Comics